Lost No More
by Luthinea
Summary: I don't own BMFM! What if Charley never existed and only a 12 year old girl was running the garage? She has some dark secrets. Will the mice be able to get her to see them as fathers or will it all blow up?
1. Welcome To Chicago

Three bikers rode silently down a Chicago street taking in everything. It looked like their home. It was mined; the streets had deep rifts, the buildings were crumbling, no one was out, and it looked like no hope could be found in this part of Chicago. It was lifeless. The three bikers rode in silence till…

"Hey bros listen to this." A tall tan man with fingerless gloves, blue jeans, a black vest, and a chrome helmet hiding his face revved his chrome bike it made a clanking sputtering sound that made the bike sound as if it would die any minute now.

Pulling over to the curb of the torn up tattered street the riders dismounted.

"Any of you two know a good mechanic here?" His voice held humorous sarcasm. "No, but I bet that place might have someone." A white hand pointed to a worn down garage that looked like it had seen the last of its days. The green paint was peeling off a door, the bricks were covered in graffiti, some windows were chipped probably some even broken, the sign that had the writing Last Chance Garage with a Harley Davidson above it was tilting just a bit. The only thing giving even the slightest evidence of life was a light shining through some of the windows.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" A smoky colored man with jeans, no shirt, a biomechanical right arm, armored chest plating, and a dark purple helmet stared at the white biker in comical horror who also wore blue jeans, no shirt, a red bandana, with a red helmet shook his head.  
>"Nope!"<p>

"Oh momma." "Hey it's the best chance we got, besides were else are we going to find a mechanic this close?" Chuckling like a manic the white male took a step back. "I'll go check it out." With that he was gone.

"He's your brother." The tan male tilted his head toward the other male who looked at him through his darkened visor. "Oh no he's yours."

A young female with dark short raggedy brown hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and shoes, with a wrench clutched in her black finger nailed polished hand stood facing the one man that she hoped she would never see again.

"C'mon girly, Mister Limburger is offering half as much as this place is worth." A man with a red hat, blue overalls, and brown boots, with grease dripping from all over his body stood in front of her with a pin and a contract.

Growling like a feral animal she shook her head no. "If I told ya once I've told once too many, NO! And if that don't clarify what I mean then lets' try uh HELL NO!" "Alright girly I tried being nice, now things are going to get ugly." Running at her she slid out of the way avoiding being grabbed, but for his case as she dodged she hit his crotch with the wrench. He collapsed grabbing himself.

"You're going to pay for that." Jumping up he grabbed her ankles yanking it out from under her. She figured he would beat her but she wouldn't let him. Not without a fight. Raising her wrench to bring it down she was stopped by a voice.

"Bullying kids! Man, so not cool!"

Kid? She was no kid.

A whip like thing came from the white male in front of her. It wrapped around her tormentor's legs jerking them out from under him making his chin come in contact with the concrete floor.

"YEOW! Face meet concrete, concrete meet face." The man cackled like a wild Hyena, it kinda creeped her out. Before she could move she was grabbed in a giant arm with a blade pressed to her neck. She remained calmed. No sooner had that happened had another whip grabbed his arm releasing her and throwing the grease monster into a wall.

"Need some help bro?" Looking up to her left she saw a tan man and behind him a smoky colored man. Just where the hell are all these weirdoes coming from?

"Aw man! You always hog the fun." A deep velvety chuckle came from the tan male. No reply could be made as a door being slammed opened was heard. "I'll get youse later. Just you wait." With that the fight was through.

Standing up and brushing herself off she muttered. "Well, that was interesting," while she grabbed her wrench.

Looking at her "saviors" she noticed that their skin was covered by fur. "Great pimps." Was her bitter thought. They stared at her.

"WHAT?" Her snappy tone made them jump. "Yeesh, whatever happened to a "thank you"?"

Suppressing the erg to roll her eyes she gritted her teeth. "Thank you. Are you happy now?" "Oh momma, someone's gotta temper on 'em." Stalking over to her tools she laid her wrench down in its proper place. Looking around the room at all three of them she took a deep sigh. "You boys need something?" "Yeah, we're looking for a mechanic. My bike it's making some weird noises."

"Well bring it in. I'll get the tools that I'll need set out." Reaching to the first shelf she grabbed a tool bag that she specifically used for bikes. All three stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Are your parents' home? We'd like to talk to the person who owns the place." Of course they would say and ask that. Turning around she flashed a brilliant smile. "Sure."

Walking over to the end of her work bench she grabbed an old stainless steel photograph and handed it to the smoky colored male. "This is my mom and this is my dad. Say hi." The male blinked at her a few times. "Uh…what I meant was can I see your mom and dad, you know face to face?" Smiling coly at him she took her photograph back. "Sure you can. You just need to go to the grave yard with a shovel and dig six feet deep. Oh before I forget the last names Creech."

All three deadpanned. "Oh I'm sorry." She snorted. "Yeah well I'm not." If she could see their faces she'd die of laughter. Each one held comical horror mixed with a confused flustered look. Pulling themselves together the tan male walked up behind her. "May we talk to the owner, employee, or manager?" Turning around to face him she very coolly informed him. "You're looking at her!" To say they were shocked was an understatement they were beyond shocked. "Just how old are you kid?" Staring at the man in frustration with her fist locked she growled. It didn't faze him a bit. "Maeve." "What?" He just cocked his head. All three of the males did. "Maeve my name is Maeve." And just as an afterthought. "I'm twelve, and I'm not a kid. I'm a mechanic and a damned good one at that. I've fixed plenty of cars, bikes, and trucks, so if you don't want nothing fixed get out. I have more important things to do than to entertain your sorry asses." Turning around to put her bag back up since there is no way these guys are going to let her check on the tan man's bike.

"Names Throttle." Facing the man once again she couldn't help but think "Throttle, what is he a spare part?" Pointing to the one in the corner Throttle pointed to the white male. "That's Vincent, Vin, or Vinney, for short." Throwing a thumb behind him to the last male he said, "And that big guy there is Modo." Modo's name reminded her to much of Mojo. She couldn't help but think "Okay here's Mojo, but where's his JoJo." A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Throttle leaned down in her face or as she calls it her "_bubble". _"I'd like my bike looked over by an adult not a twelve year old pipsqueak, and I'm only ganna ask you this once. Please refrain from using that language."

She couldn't believe it. He had no right what so ever to scold her. "Fuck you asshole. Why the hell should I, I can't even see your fucking faces." Her voice was a near growl and her icy blue eyes were burning like fire. The hand on her shoulder squeezed a little bit, but not enough to hurt her. "You want to see our faces fine."

Removing his hand he and his bros removed their helmet to reveal their faces. Maeve deadpanned and flushed her pale skin turned ash white.

"Oh momma, here it comes." Modo covered his ears to the blood curdling scream he just knew was going to come.

"R-RA-RAT!" She back pedaled, jumped on her work table, grabbed a blow torch, and was darting it from one to the other. She hated rats. Modo uncovered his ears as soon as he heard her say "rat". He kept his temper in check as he approached the young girl. "Mice Maeve we're mice." Turning the blow torch to him since he was the one who was approaching her, she growled. "I don't care, mice, rats, rats, mice." She shivered at a suppressed memory.

"You're not going to fucking eat me 'cuz I'm not going to fucking let you." They deadpanned. "Eat you, sweetheart, we want to help you, and we just want you to help us." The white mouse put on his best puppy face that he could. She thought it was cute, but she wasn't going to show it. Wait he has medal mask on his right side of his face, darting her eyes to the others she saw that the smoky colored one had an eye patch on his left eye, and the tan one had sunglasses. "Fix my bro's bike." Turning head to the white mouse again or in her case "rat". "Please?" Squirming on the table she caved. "Fine, but one of you so much as tries anything, I'll burn your fucking tails off!" All three mice nodded their heads.

Elsewhere though in the city there was trouble a brewing.

"Greasepit, my dear boy, did or did I not send you to go buy the Last Chance?" A man in a purple suit, dark brown skin, and black hair stood looking out the window that over looked part of Chicago. The man that had attacked Maeve earlier was standing in a bucket dripping oil. "Duh, yes boss." He was quivering and cowering. What would happen to him? "Then tell me dear boy WHY IS IT STILL THERE?" His voice had risen and his body became rigid. "It was some bikers. Duh, they came to uh saver her." Putting his two pointer fingers together he flexed and unflexed them in apprehension.

Turning from his spot he moved to his desk hitting a small red button. "KARBUNKEL!" It took a moment for a wheezy voice came through the speaker. "Yes, your Cheesiness." Lowering his voice he said, "Karbunkel, we have some unwelcomed guests at the Last Chance." "Well, I have just the thing." Appearing up from the floor a scientist with tubes on his head black gloves and a white coat was Karbunkel, and behind him a tall like silver cylinder opened up letting out a lot of steam. "Good Karbunkel good. We'll give them a very warm welcome to Chicago."

A wrench went whizzing by Throttles head. "I said don't come fucking near me!" Holding his hands up in defeat he walked over to his bros. "If she cusses at me again, I'm going to wash her mouth out with soap."

"I heard that." Maeve looked up from her work. She was covered in oil. So far she has changed the oil, replaced parts that needed it, and was now working on the neck. Soon a loud pop was heard. "Ha, got it!" Stepping away to view her handy work she was very happy with it. "She's good to go." Throttle approached his bike sat down and started her up. It purred like a kitten. Stareing at her from behind his glasses he was shocked. "Wow, like she's brand new." "Of course, I did tell you I was the best." He merely nodded.

"Now that your bike is fixed, why don't you get out?" Running his hand through his hair he stared at her with a serious expression. "Nope." Throwing her grease rag down she pointed to him. "I fixed your damned bike, now get the hell out." Stepping off his bike he started walking towards her. "No." Placing her hand on her hips she gave him a dirty glare. "And why the hell not?" Still walking towards her he named off reasons. "One: you have no family to take care of you; two: your just a kid, and we care; three: my bros and I have decided we'd take care of you as if you were our own; and four: It's past your bed time."

She didn't know how close he was until he had her thrown over his shoulder. She was light very light, even though she was throwing quite the temper tantrum he ignored it. "How much do you weigh?" "What?" Sighing in irritation he asked again. "How much do you weigh?" "Seventy pounds." His as well as the other mice's jaw dropped. "Modo, see if you can find something to eat, Vincent, go buy food if necessary, I'm going to go give Maeve here a bath."

"What? No, no, no, NO! Do NOT touch my stuff! YOU HEAR ME?" Her yelling fell on deaf ears. "Let. Me. Go!" She had had it. She bit into his skin drawing blood. She didn't like the fur in her mouth, but she didn't want to be carried nor did she want her stuff touched. It was her home for fuck sake.

"AUGH!" Throttle had unintentionally dropped her. "You brat." Before she could make a move to either side of him he had grabbed her by her upper left arm, and was now dragging her upstairs. Although he had no clue where the bathroom was, it didn't stop him. He checked every room. There were six rooms, and more than enough room to house him and his bros nearing the end of the hall he found the bathroom. It was a blood red color with black skulls with crossbones scattered across it. The shower curtain had a grave yard theme with the moon shining over the graves, there was a dragon soap dispenser on the sink counter. The counter looked like stone and the sink was pitch black. The tiles though drew a picture of a skull and roses coming from it in all directions with a ribbon curving in all directions with the words. Love Kills Slowly.

He was so stunned by the room that he didn't even notice the struggling girl until that is he got kicked in his crotch. Letting her go he fell to his knees, but before she could escape him he slammed the door shut with his tail and then wrapped his tail around her waist. She was trapped. Standing back up to his full height he lifted her up to his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice was dark and he was doing his best not to lose his temper. "Like you're going to do a fucking thing." His eyes narrowed. "Say that word one more time and I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap." And as an Afterthought, "and yeah I am going to do something about it. Since your just a kid I'm going to treat you like one."

"Fuck you!" She was outraged. "I thought I told you not to say that." "You're not my mom, dad, or anything close to family." "No, but I did say that me and my bros would take care of you." Sitting down on the toilet he pulled Maeve into his lap and trapped her legs in his and her hands in his tail. Reaching over he grabbed the dragon soap dispenser and pulled it next to him.

"Open your mouth." He couldn't be serious and yet he was. He did warn her after all. She shook her head no. Throttle sighed. At least he can say he tried. Using his left hand, he pried open her mouth, and in the process she had bitten him twice. J'lsea! That girl had a set of teeth on her. If he wasn't bleeding where she had bitten him then he was bruising.

Finally getting her mouth opened properly he began to dispense the soap, two pumps and that was it. Forcing her mouth closed he made sure none of it could be spat out. She squirmed and made muffled sounds.

How long was she forced to stay like that she lost track. In reality it was only ten minutes releasing her mouth so she could spit it out in the sink she instead spat it out on him. It went straight to his face. Great.

He let out a low growl, but that was covered up by a laugh. It was sing songy, but it did little to cool him off.

Standing her up he removed his glasses cleaned them and then removed his vest. That was when she stopped laughing. "What are you doing you ninny hammer?" "Hn. Ninny hammer, that's a new one, did you forget I'm getting you ready for your bath." She stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't need your help. I can bathe myself." He just stared at her. "Get undressed before I undress you myself." "NO!" He stopped and looked her dead in the eye. "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" This went on for a few minutes before the scuffling could be heard from downstairs.

Modo had looked through all of her cupboards and fridge nothing was there, except for week old milk.

Poor Vincent, he looked about ready to barf. He ran out to get food faster than usual. While he waited his keen ears had picked up everything from upstairs. He heard Maeve kick Throttle in his crotch which made him wince all the way up to the now.

When Vincent left he failed to notice two shadows slinking in the dark. Driving away he went to get some root beer and chili dogs.

Maeve came flying down the stairs with a very wet and angered Throttle behind her.

Throttle had ended their yes and no game by turning his back and turning on the water. He made sure it was nice and hot, but not too hot, he didn't want to scorch the girl. Maeve had taken that as her opportunity. She pushed Throttle into the bathtub causing his tail to release her. She turned the handle to the bathroom door and bolted, but it didn't take long for Throttle to be right on her tail. Bolting down the stairs she didn't even notice Modo who was watching in amusement.

She grabbed the door to her garage and ran out into the night only to be grabbed by Greasepit and dragged into the shadows. Throttle too had ran outside, but found no head or hide of the girl. She was dead meat when she came back.

Five minutes later Vincent had pulled up back into the garage again. "Lucy, I'm home!" Seeing a very pissed of Throttle told him something had happened. Modo was very quiet Stareing at something in thin air. That's when he noticed it. "Where's Maeve?" Throttle whipped around to tell him, but a pounding on the door made him choke it back. "Later." Walking to the door with his bros behind him he opened it and what he saw made his blood boil even more than it was.

Maeve was sitting on a medal stand with four long looking medal pieces coming from the base and sharp medal spikes lined up.

"Welcome to Chicago Mice." Greasepit gave a sinister laugh.


	2. Grounded

She sat on the metal stand, staring at the three alien mice with an expression of fear and rage. Vincent gaped at the girl in stunned disbelief as Throttle lifted a hand to pinch his muzzle. Right below his shades. As Vinny shouted in a slightly hysterical sounding tone and pulled at some of the fur in between his ears, "_Oh my god!_ We haven't even assumed responsibility for you for an _hour_ and you've already been caught by the bad guys! What the hell?"

Throttle dropped his hand after fixing his shades back into place and gave an annoyed sigh then roared, "Let's whip some tail!" Modo came roaring out of the garage on his bike with Vinny and Throttle's bikes behind him.

Maeve watched wide eyed as the three rode towards the trap.

They seperated half way there, she noted as Vinny went after Greasepit while Modo got into position. Maeve wondered what he was doing and blanched and started to hyperventilate as she noticed the small rocket launcher that he had lined up to fire.

He pressed a button on his bike and she saw a blur of silver tipped black and screamed as the mechanical trap blew up sending Maeve hurtling high into the air.

She twisted around in mid air and tried to track the speed of her fall when she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach a second before something that felt like a steel band wrapped around her middle, jolting her slightly as she found herself being pulled against a tan furred chest and heard Throttle's voice rumble in her ear. "You are so grounded."

He shifted his hold on her to wrap his tail around her and settled her on the seat of his bike, in front of him and pulled off his helmet and sort of thumped it down on her head with his hand. Then grasped the handle bar and revved his bike engine as he turned his head just in time to see Vinny send Greasepit packing with a well placed shot to his fleshy ass.

Looking down at Maeve he slowed his speed and stopped next to Vinny as Modo pulled up on the other side of the white mouse. "Nice shot, both of you."

The two looked at Throttle and gave him grim smiles then glanced down at Maeve. "Is she okay?"

"She's scared... And grounded. But she'll live." Throttle said curtly before his bike lurched forward and he headed back to the garage with his bothers following suit. Once back at the garage Throttle parked his bike off to the side out of the way and turned it off then carefully pulled his helmet off of Maeve's head and set it aside then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a switch blade knife and used it to cut through the ropes binding her hands.

He was starting to put it away when Vinny and Modo pulled into the garage and parked their bikes. They quickly took off their helmets and climbed off of their bikes and moved to crowd around Throttle who was looking at the small reddish marking on Maeve's wrists.

Oh someone was going to pay for putting those damned markings on their adopted daughter's wrists. Throttle thought as he quickly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and stood up, pushing his way past his brothers he walked through the apartment to the living room and flicked on the lights before walking over to the couch and flinging her down on it.

Maeve yelped and bounced twice before glaring up at him. He had a thunderous look on his face, his hands on his hips and his tail did this angry, rapid flicking motion as he roared. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that? Do you have any idea the trouble that you- what could have happened to you if we hadn't-" He sputtered for a moment then snarled at her, "_Oh_ _you_ _are so grounded!_"

Maeve stared at him for a moment in shock then mentally shook herself and snarled back. "You can't ground me! You're not my parents or my keepers!"

"Like hell we're not-" Modo growled from the doorway as he pushed away from the door frame and walked over to her and thrust a hand in her face and poked her in the tip of the nose before snapping. "We assumed responsibilty for you, kid. Whether you like it or not doesn't matter tonight made it painfully clear to us that you have no self preservation instinct at all. Now shut up and sit down before I spank you."

Maeve shot up off of the couch and got in their faces, startling the two furious mice a little bit as she bared her little teeth at them and growled. "Fuck off! I don't need or want you here. Now leave!"

"No!"

Vinny sighed at the sight of the three about to tear into each other and walked across the room and took Maeve firmly by the arm and pulled her back away from his brothers whom were practically vibrating with rage at this point, and quickly led the girl down the hall and shoved her into the room with her name on it in bold black letters under the bright red ones that looked like blood and read, _**Stay out or die screaming.**_

He pushed the door open and thrust Maeve into the darkened room and said calmly but clearly. "Your grounded. You don't leave this room unless it's to use the bathroom." Then shut the door and used something he pulled from his belt to lock it into place so that she couldn't come out at will then turned to walk away when he heard an enraged scream from the other side of the door followed by the sound of small fists hitting the wood and paused as Maeve screamed.

"Let me out! You can't do this! This is my home not yours, now let me out before I call the cops and tell them that I'm being held against my will!"

He reached out and banged his fist against the door twice and snapped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Fuck you! I would too!"

"Then go ahead. Either way, you're not leaving that room."

Maeve let out another enraged scream, this one was so loud that Vinny actually flinched a bit. Jeez but the kid had some lungs. He thought as he walked away. He found Throttle and Modo sulking in the dining room with soda's in their hands. "That damned kid..." Throttle growled as Vinny pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, she worries me too." The white mouse said as Modo handed him a drink.

"I can't believe the gall of some people-"

"Jesus she has a mean mouth on her. Do you think she ever talked to her parents like that?"

"Doubtful. They would have abandoned her if she did."

"Either that or knocked her across the room."


	3. The New Girl

The three mice sat around the dining room table, talking and drinking soda for almost two hours. Still feeling worried and disgruntled about how things had gone down with Maeve earlier when Vinnay asked. "Are we doing the right thing? Taking her in and raising her as our daughter, I mean?"

Throttle looked up from his drink, his scarlet eyes bared for once due to the fact that he'd put his shades aside earlier in an effort to relax a bit more, and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I don't know, bro. I just don't know."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes and Modo found himself watching Vinny curiously as he occasionally tipped his head from one side to the other as if he was trying to hear something. Throttle stopped drinking his soda and after a second or so started to do the same.

"You guys hear something?"

_"No."_ The two said in unison before exchanging looks.

Maeve had been quiet for the past thirty minutes and though they may joke about how relieved they were she wasn't screaming until their ears bled, her silence worried them almost as much as her explosive temper and knack for trouble did. "You think she tuckered herself out?" Modo asked curiously.

Throttle and Vinny tipped their heads again then jumped to their feet startling their older brother as they heard the faint sound of a knock coming from the front door. "Oh crap!" Vinny nearly shouted as his fur stood on end. Throttle and Modo jumped and looked at him funny as he pulled at his fur and growled. "That brat! She better not have-"

The knock sounded again. This time louder and more insistant. Even Modo noticed it this time. "Better not have what?" Modo asked curiously.

Vinny turned on him, his pink eyes glowing slightly as he growled. "She threatened to call the cops!"

"Cops?" Both Throttle and Modo said stupidly. They didn't know what a cop was. Nor did they think Vinny did either. Still if she had threatened to call them then they must be like authority figures.

They _hated_ authority figures. That and they weren't the most law abiding fellas in the known galaxy. "So you think she made good on her threat?" Modo asked. Vinny thinned his lips a bit and nodded his head curtly as Throttle grabbed his shades up off of the table and put them on.

"Well there's only one way to find out. We have to answer the door." He said as he walked out of the dining room and made his way down the hall to the apartment door where the knocking was coming from. He grasped the door knob and opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when something fell through the door and landed against him.

Sub consciously he wrapped his arms around the thing and blinked in shock as he realised that it was a person. A young woman to be exact if the feel of her breasts against his chest was any indication at all. The woman made a humming sound and tipped her head back and looked up at him from under her long chocholate brown bangs.

He metally shook himself and set her away from him, careful to keep his grip on her arms just in case she decided to fall again and just stared at her. She had to be only a few years older than Maeve. Around fifteen or sixteen perhaps. With long dark brown hair than hung in soft semi curls around her face, neck and shoulders that fell down to just above the middle of her back.

Her skin was a lovely ivory, and she had wide exotic looking teal eyes. Her outfit was a white long sleeved shirt with a black leather lace up bodice and matching ankle length skirt and stockings, with little black shoes and a pearl necklace and earrings to match.

"Oh. S'cuse me. Didn't mean to fall on you." She said awkwardly as she slowly eased her arms from his grasp. Throttle had to mentally shake himself to keep from gaping at her further. He cleared his throat and muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite catch then blurted out.

"Maeve is grounded and can't play."

The girl cocked her head and gave him a funny look then smiled at him and reached out and grasped the hem of his vest and tugged on it to get his attention then pointed to somewhere outside of the garage. Wondering if she was having car trouble or something Throttle stepped out of the apartment and looked around the deserted streets as she walked away from the door and over to the corner of the building and peeked around it then looked back at him.

Frowning Throttle walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her behind him and pulled his knife from his pants pocket just in case and flicked it open and peeked around the corner and made an irritated sound when he caught sight of some sheets tied together, hanging out of Maeve's bedroom window with the girl herself just a few feet from the ground.

He put the knife away and felt like banging his head against the briks in front of him as she jumped down the rest of the way and said, "Yes! Sweet freedom!" A second before he stepped into view and grabbed her, startling her enough to scream as he tossed her over his shoulder and growled in a furious tone.

_"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble."_Maeve groaned and started to smack at his back with her hands as Throttle wound his tail around her legs to keep her from kicking him then turned to the girl peeking around the corner of the building and said a slightly pained thanks then brushed past her.

Giving Maeve the oppertunity she needed to grab onto the other girl's skirt and drag her along with him back into the garage where he looked back at her and saw her struggling to keep his adopted daughter from ripping her skirt right off and sighed. God would this night never end?

He wondered as he reached out and grasped the stranger's wrist and pulled her into the garage and abruptly slammed the door closed. The second the door closed Throttle was met by his brothers who took in the odd spectical and quickly moved out of the way.


	4. Humiliation

However Throttle hadn't taken two steps before he heard the almost deafening sound of something ripping and went totally still and the strange girl Maeve had dragged in with them let out a startled sounding squeak.

_Oh dear god-_ "Tell me that that wasn't what I think it was." Throttle said in a strained tone before half turning his head and seeing his two brothers standing in the dining room door way with their jaws hanging open.

He sighed and turned a little more, pausing when he heard the fabric give a little bit and looked back st the brunette that Maeve was holding onto and caught sight of her skirt- torn almost to thigh level. Right there, dead center.

Giving him and his brothers a wonderful view of black lace with crimson trim that the girl was wearing under the skirt. _God kill me now._ He thought in dismay as Maeve gaped at the girl for a second before dropping her hands and saying "Whoops."

The brunette looked at them all with a mortified expression on her face and Throttle nearly jumped out of his skin as Modo and Vinny both roughly shoved him aside and went running down the hall shouting.

"We'll take care of it!"

It was on the tip of Throttle's tongue to shout that if they laid a hand on the new kid, he'd break them off but bit back the urge since he knew that they were going to see if they could find something to cover the torn mess. However the girl didn't seem to need any help once she got over the shock and humiliation of being forced to flash three alien men.

No, she simply seemed to collect herself and subtly shifted the waist of her skirt so that the rip was located on the side and then made a huffing sound. Throttle looked at her and gave a strained smile as he said, "I'm so sorry about that. I'll punish her I swear-"

"Don't bother. I can do it if you'll put her down." He gave her a startled look as Modo and Vinny came running back with several different things ranging from jackets, some of Maeve's pants, to some overalls that looked much too small for the other girl to wear.

They both looked frazzled and apologetic as Throttle shook his head and put Maeve down and put a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place as Vinny said in a rush, "These are all we could find."

Followed by Modo saying, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it boys, our guest managed to fix her skirt so it's semi okay. And now she's going to punish Maeve for ripping her clothes." Throttle said as the girl jerked under his hand as the older girl smiled pleasantly at them all.

Maeve paled and tried to run off knowing that whatever came next was something that she definately didn't want any part of.

But Throttle's hand on her shoulder kept her from going anywhere as she watched in horror and disbelief as the girl pulled a little aqua and pink poka dotted cloth bound book from somewhere around her back area and flipped it open and plainly, calmly read out loud. "Dear diary-"

Maeve slapped her hands to her face and screamed then somehow managed to pull herself from Throttle's grasp and launch herself at the older girl who just held the book high up over her head and side steped the twelve year old as she continued to read. "Mick wasn't at school today which was disappointing since he promised that he'd take me behind the bleachers on the football field and kiss me again-"

"_No!_ Don't read that! It's so embarrassing!" Maeve wailed as she grabbed the older girl and practically wrapped herself around the girls legs and whined. "No more! Please, no more!"

The older girl smirked and looked down at Maeve and asked, "Are you going to apologise for what you've done?"

"_YES!_ Yes! I'll do anything you want just don't read anymore!"

Throttle, Modo and Vinny watched the spectacle with confused looks on their faces as Maeve apologised then burst into tears.

The older girl reached down and ruffled her hair and told her to get up. Maeve did as she was told and stood up then was told to apologise to the three man for all the trouble she'd caused, then she was to go take a shower and go straight to bed.

Maeve shuffled over to them snifling and apologised then quickly disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. Leaving the three mice with the strange girl who was now giggling hysterically at the looks on their faces as they gaped at her.

Modo was the first to recover and dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her while babbling. "You are a goddess!" Over and over again as he grasped her hands and kissed her knuckles a second before Vinny threw himself at her feet and cried,

"Marry me! Marry me and help us! We'll be happy I swear!" Throttle snorted and shook his head as the girl started to look a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oh for the love of- Back off guys, you're freaking her out." Throttle said as he reached out and grasped both of his brothers and forced them away from the girl then asked sort of awkwardly, "Would you mind coming in and maybe sharing some helpful hints on how to handle Maeve?"

The girl looked as if she wanted to refuse, apprently she was more freaked by his brothers actions than he had initally thought. But he was desperate. No scratch that- _they_ were desperate. So he tried coaxing her to stay by making the deal as appealing as he could to her.

"We have food and soda. If you wouldn't mind sitting a spell." The girl looked doubtful but after a moment or so of consideration, shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps closer to them.

"I'm Chris." She said almost shyly and Throttle could have kicked himself and his bros for not introducing themselves before.

"I'm Throttle and these boneheads are my brothers Modo and Vinny. Nice to meet you miss Chris."

"Yeah... you too."


	5. Dark Secrets

Throttle handed Chris a soda and quietly took his seat as Modo and Vinny both sat down at the dining room table and looked at her. Somewhat intrigued by the girl who didn't scream or cry Rats when she saw them. "Okay... We're here, we're sitting-" Vinny started when Modo cut him off by asking the girl.

"If you don't mind Chris ma'am, would you tell us how you know our little Maeve?" Modo asked politely.

"It's a very long and unpleasant story-" Chris said as she popped the cap on her drink then set it aside and looked at him and said seriously. "I'd rather not speak of it. If you don't mind."

"And if we do mind? Would you tell us then?" Throttle asked.

"Tell me something boys, what exactly do you plan to do with her? With Maeve I mean?" Chris asked curiously. All traces of the former lightheartedness she had displayed earlier, gone from her voice and expression. The change in her was startling to see up close.

"Do?" The all asked stupidly, not quite understanding what she meant by her question.

"What do you intend to do with her? It's not a difficult question. But I'll toss a few things out and you can tell me when I've hit the mark. Do you plan to pimp her out? Hurt her? Get her addicted to drugs then have her help sell them just to support her habit? Are you going to kill her? Remove a few of her organs to sell on the black market? Come on, tell me."

The three went errily still, their eyes fixed on the girl's expression noting that she looked totally serious. "W-Why would we- W-What are y-you-" Throttle stammered in shock. Chris gave them a tightlipped, cold smile.

"Again, boys it isn't a difficult question. I suggest that you answer me before my patience runs out."

"We were planning to raise her..." Vinny said quietly. Chris propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm and studied the three for a moment before saying.

"That's very noble of you. However your concern for her is misplaced. Maeve is a fighter and survivor by nature. She can take care of herself."

"She's a child. She shouldn't have to take care of herself." Throttle finally said after managing to pull himself together enough to shake off his inital shock. What the hell was with human females that they automatically thought the worst of them without getting to know them first? Chris gave him an odd look.

"You're right, she is a child. But children grow up fast in this area. I doubt that there is a child on the block under the age of seven that is still a virgin. Not with the poor living conditions and the thugs hanging about. There are far too many drugs on the street. Far too many who abuse their power and authority. So tell me, why should I trust you with Maeve?"

Throttle slammed his hand down on the table. "Because unlike some people we actually care, we've seen things you haven't and I won't let another child go through something so monstrous again." Chris chuckled.

"Too late for that." They glared at her all seething. "What does that mean?" She sighed. "Maeve was abused, raped, and tortured, you honestly think you can help her? She has survived this long without anyone."

They froze. "Chris ma'am what do you mean?" Modo searched her face for any lies none.

"I mean that when she turned five they tied her the car and dragged her around the abandoned streets, I mean they would beat her half to death, I mean they raped her, I mean they tried to feed her alive to the rats, I mean her parents were monsters." They blanched.

"Thank you for the soda." She stood up and headed for the guest room.

Throttle, Modo, and Vincent couldn't believe what they had heard.

"That's why she wasn't sorry when she told us that they were dead." Vincent shuddered as he stood up from the table. "I'm going to bed." Modo and Throttle nodded and walked with him down to their room and closed the door. It was the room closes to Maeve's, but this was going to be one night were no one can sleep.

Maeve sat on her bed her knees tucked up to her chest as she stared out the window. She had snuck down to hear what they were talking about, and quickly left when she heard Chris thank them for the soda. She cried as she sang.

I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<p>

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Dear Agony

Suddenly

The lights go out  
>Let forever<br>Drag me down  
>I will fight for one last breath<br>I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

The three bikers heard humming that had turned into singing and followed it to Maeve's room. The lyrics affected them. They watched her sing and cry. Neither of them willing to move.


	6. Comforting the broken

Chris sat back on her heels and sighed.

Judging by the faint sound of singing coming from Maeve's room, she must have overheard her conversation with the three overgrown mice. Dammit. One of these days she was going to break the kid of her bad eavesdropping habit before it got her into some serious trouble.

However... Right now Maeve needed someone to help pull her from her dark memories and back into reality.

Getting up off of the bed she had decided to take for the night, she walked over to the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway as quietly as she could and gently closed the door behind her. The soft click drawing all three men's eyes from Maeves little breakdown to her.

"Don't just stand there idiots. Either do something for her, or get out of the way." Chris said as she lifted one hand to push some of her dark hair away from her face. As she saw the three turn their heads to look at her.

And noticed noticed Throttle narrowing his eyes, while Modo clenched his fists, and Vinny's tail whipped back and forth before he hissed angrily.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said get the fuck out of the way. Or are you too stupid to understand when someone's talking to you, boy?" Chris said as she walked up to them and rudely pushed the three out of her way while thinking sadly, Geez I'm such a bitch. It's no wonder my parents didn't love me.

Peering into Maeves room she saw the girl huddled with her knees drawn to her chest, rocking back and forth on her bed, crying. Missing the fact that Vinny was so pissed at her that he had to be held back from jumping on her by Throttle and Modo as she walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed so that she was laying next to Maeve and started to hum.

The three stood tensely for the first few minutes watching as Maeve showed no signs of responding. Wondering if Chris really could help her when after about twenty minutes or so she looked down at Chris and sniffled a few times then lay down and let the older girl wrap her arms around her as she changed from humming to singing softly against Maeves hair.


End file.
